Tür zu meinem Herzen
by Connili
Summary: Harry tritt durch eine Tür und findet seinen größten Herzenswunsch. Später Slash. HarryDracoStory ist endlich fertig
1. Wünsche

**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR mir leider nichts, außer dem Spaß am schreiben und vielleicht ein kleines Review

**Pairing:** Harry /Draco

**Warnung:** Slash, Lemon (kommt allerdings erst etwas später)

**Summary:** Harry tritt durch eine Tür und findet seinen größten Herzenswunsch

Eine kurze Geschicht zu der mir die Idee kam, nachdem ich gestern die Chroniken von Narnia gesehen habe. Ich weiß, das hat überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun und davon kommt auch nichts in der Fic vor. Weiß auch nicht wie ich zu so einen komischen Sprung gekommen bin.

**Tür zu meinem Herzen**

**Wünsche**

Es war Spät in der Nacht und das Schoß lag ruhig im Dunkeln. Nur einer schien weder Frieden noch Schlaf zu finden. Ziellos streifte Harry durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Er hatte weder seinen Tarnumhang noch die Karte der Marauders bei sich. Aber das schien auch nicht nötig, denn das Schloss schien irgendwie verlassen zu sein, was Harry nur Recht sein konnte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer nur um ein und dasselbe. Der letzte Kampf. Harry war jetzt im siebten Schuljahr, welches sich dem Ende neigte, und alle Horcruxe waren vernichtet. Dieses Schuljahr war die Hölle gewesen. Draco war doch tatsächlich wieder an die Schule zurückgekommen und schien sich nicht im Geringsten verändert zu haben. Was war mit dem Jungen passiert der weinend in einer Jungentoilette gestanden hatte? Und der zitternd vor einen schwachen Dumbledore stand und einfach nicht das tun konnte, was sein Auftrag war?

Eigentlich störte es ihn nicht, dass Malfoy wieder da war, im Gegenteil war er sogar irgendwie froh. Aber es verletzte ihn, wie dieser ihn behandelte. Irgendwie hatte er sich erhofft es war jetzt anders. Es müsste doch anders sein nach allem was geschehen war.

Doch nicht nur Draco machte ihm das Leben schwer. Alle um ihn stachelten ihn ständig zum Kämpfen an. Brachten ihn alle möglichen Flüche bei und schleiften ihn von einem Horcrux zum nächsten. Er war für sie nur noch so etwas wie eine Kampfmaschine und kein lebendiger Junge mehr. Niemanden schien es zu interessieren das er mehr als mies in der Schule war und das in allen Fächern. Auch schien es niemanden zu kümmern das Harry Potter nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Gut, er war nie besonders gut im Futter und schon immer zu Hager gewesen, aber jetzt schien er sogar Unterernährt zu sein. Das lag wohl daran, dass er nur noch genug aß um nicht gerade eben zu verhungern, aber auch nicht mehr. Aber auch das schien niemanden zu kümmern.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ähnelte mehr einen Skelett, als einem 17-jährigen Jungen. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Haut sehr Blass. Dunkle Schatten umhüllten seine Augen. Diese sahen nur noch stumpf und Ausdruckslos. Auch sein Haar war eher stumpf und viel ihm Flach auf dem Kopf. Selbst dieses hatte nicht mehr die Kraft wild in alle Richtungen ab zu stehen.

Als ihn ein kühler Windhauch umspielte blieb er plötzlich kurz stehen. Durch ein offenes Fenster konnte er auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts blicken. Oder auch nicht. Die Nacht war Dunkel. Weder Sterne noch Mond zeichneten sich am Himmel ab.

Harry Schrak zusammen als er ein schleifendes Geräusch vernahm, welches sich ihm langsam näherte. Filch. Dieser Quälgeist schien wohl nie zu schlafen. Der Gryffindor hatte weder die Lust noch die Kraft sich mit dem auseinander zu setzen. Ängstlich sah er sich nach einem Versteck um. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass er in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Teil des Schlosses war. Weit und breit war keine Tür oder Nische in der er hätte verschwinden können. Er lief den Gang ein Stückchen weiter.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als er eine unscheinbare alte Tür ausmachte. Leise zog er diese Auf. Dahinter verbarg sich ein winziger Abstellraum, aber es sollte ihm als Versteck reichen. Also schlüpfte er hinein und schloss die Türe leise und vorsichtig Hinter ihm. Die Schritte seines Verfolgers kamen immer näher bis sie schließlich genau vor der Tür waren, und hier erstarben sie plötzlich.

„Vermaledeite Bengel. Alles Nichtsnutze die sich hier in den Gängen rumtreiben. Na wartet, so leicht entkommt ihr mir nicht. Wollen doch mal sehen was sich hinter dieser Tür verbirgt.", hörte Harry die schnarrende und krächzende Stimme des Hausmeisters.

Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Na toll, jetzt saß er in der Falle. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als von hier Weg zu sein. Raus aus dem Schrank, raus aus Hogwarts, weg von dieser Welt. Ängstlich drückte er sich gegen die kalte Wand hinter ihm. Doch diese Wand war gar nicht kalt. Sie war auch gar nicht aus Stein, wie die anderen Wände. Ein schwaches Licht erhellte plötzlich sehr schwach den Raum. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er statt der Wand eine Tür und unter ihrer Ritze am Boden schien das schwache Licht hervor. Er konnte sich nicht lange Fragen woher diese Tür plötzlich kam und wohin sie wohl führte, denn die andere Tür, die jetzt hinter ihm war. Wurde langsam geöffnet. Verzweifelt öffnete Harry die neue Tür, trat hindurch, schlug sie hinter sich zu, stemmte sich dagegen und horchte.

Als Filch die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer geöffnet hatte war diese leer. Verwirrt kratzte sich der alte Mann am Kopf. Er hätte schwören können, dass sich einer dieser dämlichen Schüler hier drin versteckt hätte. Missgelaunt, schlug er die Tür wieder zu und humpelte weiter auf Patroullie.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry hatte eine ganze Weile angestrengt an der Tür gehorcht, doch war nichts zu hören. Filch musste also weitergegangen sein. Erleichtert rutschte er an der Tür auf den Boden. Als er ein leises Vogelzwitschern hörte blickte er auf und war sprachlos.

Er konnte nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Hier saß er in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer. Durch das Fenster konnte er sehen das der Morgen schon dämmerte. Das musste das Licht gewesen sein, welches er unter dem Türspalt gesehen hatte. Interessiert sah er sich um. Das Zimmer musste einem Jungen gehören. Für ein Mädchenzimmer war es eindeutig zu unordentlich und die Sachen die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen gehörten definitiv einem Jungen. Ein Blick auf die Bilder an den Wänden sagte ihm, dass hier ein Zauberer wohnte. Es waren Bilder die sich bewegten. Verschiedene Quidditchspieler sausten darauf einem Schnatz hinterher oder versuchten einem Quaffel auszuweichen.

„Guten morgen Schatz. Du bist schon wach?", hörte er plötzlich eine sanfte Frauenstimme vom anderem Ende des Zimmers her.

Harry stockte der Atem. Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste Träumen. Das war einfach unmöglich. Die Frau, die da in der Zimmertür stand, sah aus wie seine Mutter. Fassungslos starrte er sie an.

„Harry? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Hattest du einen Alptraum? Du siehst ja ganz verstört aus.", mit besorgten Blick trat die Frau auf ihn zu. Bei ihm angelangt, kniete sie sich vor ihn und strich ihm zärtlich über das Haar.

„Was ist los mein Liebling?", sorge hatte sich jetzt in ihre Stimme geschlichen.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los? Schon so munter am frühen Morgen?", kam diesmal eine männliche Stimme von der Zimmertür. Der nächste Schock für Harry. Da stand sein Vater im Pyjama und kratzte sich verschlafen am Kopf.

Entsetzt keuchte Harry auf. Das musste ein Traum sein. Aber es fühlte sich alles so real an. Der kalte Boden auf dem er saß, die Berührung seiner Mutter.

„Ich glaub Harry hatte einen Alptraum. Er sieht ganz verstört aus.", sagte seine ‚Mutter' zu seinem ‚Vater'.

Vielleicht war das ja ein Trick von Voldemort oder er war letztendlich verrückt geworden.

„Ihr…ihr seid doch…tot.", hörte sich Harry schließlich flüstern.

Seine Eltern hatten es gehört und ein sehr besorgter Ausdruck erschien jetzt auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Aber Junge, wir sind doch hier. Du musst wirklich einen sehr schlimmen Alptraum gehabt haben.", sagte sein Vater, der mittlerweile bei ihm und seiner Mutter stand.

Ungläubig schüttelte der Junge seinen Kopf. Dann wurde ihm auf einmal ganz warm. Seine Eltern hatten ihn in die arme genommen um ihn zu beruhigen und trösten. Sachte wiegten sie ihn hin und her und flüsterten beruhigend auf ihn ein. Unendliches Glück breitete sich in den Schwarzhaarigen aus. Er war hier bei seinen Eltern und sie hielten ihn im Arm. Das konnte kein Traum sein. Das durfte es nicht.

**oooOOOooo**

Fasziniert betrachtete Harry sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Wie war das nur möglich? Da wo seine narbe hätte sein sollen, war…nichts. Keine Narbe. Außerdem sah sein Gesicht auch nicht wirklich aus wie seins. Gut, da waren noch diese struppigen schwarzen Haare und diese tiefen grünen Augen, doch diese waren voller Glanz und Freude und nicht mehr so ausdruckslos wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Außerdem war er nicht mehr so blass und mager. Staunend drehte er sich vor dem Spiegel. Seine Haut war Haselnuss braun und er war… durchtrainiert. Auf seinem Bauch zeichneten sich sanft Muskeln ab und sein Kreuz war wesentlich breiter als er es in Errinerung hatte. Und… war er etwa größer geworden? Ja eindeutig. Er sah aus wie jemanden dem es gut ging, der nicht von Sorgen geplagt war und der bisher ein sehr glückliches Leben gehabt haben musste. War das sein Ich, das seine Eltern nicht verloren hatte? Das nicht bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war? Oft hatte er sich gefragt wie sein Leben und er wohl wäre, wenn Voldemort seine Eltern nicht getötet hätte und er bei ihnen aufgewachsen wäre. Das was ihm jetzt im Spiegel entgegen blickte war immer sein Wunsch gewesen.

„Harry? Brauchst du noch lange? Frühstück ist fertig. Kommst du bitte?", hörte er seine Mutter von unten her rufen.

Noch leicht verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zog er sich an. Doch er konnte nicht anders und musste sich noch mal fasziniert im Spiegel betrachten. Er war ja richtig ansehnlich. Ein hübscher Junge in hübschen Sachen. Nicht diese ausgeleierten Zelte, die er von Dudley auftragen musste. Harry trug eine modische, dunkelblaue Jeans und dazu ein figurbetonendes T-Shirt. Noch einmal vollführte er eine Drehung vor dem Spiegel und sauste dann nach unten in die Küche.

Sein Vater war hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden und seine Mutter stellte gerade eine große Schüssel Rührei auf den Teller. In der Tür blieb der Junge stehen und brannte sich dieses Bild tief ins Gedächtnis ein. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Dieses wohlige, friedliche Gefühl, das in diesem Haus lag und seine Familie, die er nie richtig hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Nie wollte er diesen Augenblick wieder vergessen.

Breit lächelnd setzte er sich an den Tisch, o seine Mutter ihm schon ordentlich Rührei auf den Teller schaufelte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Sein Vater legte die Zeitung beiseite um sich ebenfalls dem frühstück zu widmen. Seinen Toast butternd sah James seinen Sohn an.

„Wieder alles in Ordnung Junge?", fragte er ihn leicht besorgt.

Harry sah ihn an. „Es ging mir nie besser…Dad." Lächelte er ihn an. Und das war die Wahrheit. Nie hatte er sich besser und wirklicher gefühlt als in diesem Moment.

„Schatz, könntest du mir gleich mit dem Abwasch helfen? Ich wär gern fertig bevor Sirius da ist.", fragte ihn seine Mutter.

Harry erstarrte einen Moment und sah seine Mutter dann fassungslos an.

„Sirius? Er kommt hier her? Er…er lebt?", hauchte er tonlos.

TBC…

So, das war schon mal der Anfang. Wenns euch gefallen hat, würd ich mich über ein kleins Review freuen.


	2. Überraschungen

**Sodele. Ein neues Kapitel. Mit dem hatte ich so leichte Schwierigkeiten, hoffe aber, dass es trotzdem einigermaßen erträglich ist.**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews an **Momixis, Samantha Potter2 und raven

**Ach ja, Tippfehler schenke ich euch, auf das sie euch amüsieren mögen. Hatte nen ziemlichen Kampf mit ner Silikon-Tastatur die nicht so will wie ich.**

oooOOOooo

**Überraschungen**

„_Sirius? Er kommt hier her? Er…er lebt?", hauchte er tonlos._

Leicht verunsichert sahen seine Eltern ihn an.

Harry, schatz ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihn seine Mutter. In ihrer stimme klang Besorgnis mit.

„Ja mir geht's gut, aber könntet ihr mir nicht antworten?", fragte Harry. Langsam wurde er wütend.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Sohn. Natürlich lebt Sirius. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Sieh doch da auf dem Foto.", antwortete ihm James ruhig. Mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte er auf viele Fotos, die an der Wand hingen und Harry bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren.

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu den Fotos. Es waren viele durcheinander. Einige die alt waren und seine Eltern auf Hogwarts zeigten. Einige von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern, von Harry als Baby und kleines Kind. Es waren auch viele neuere dabei. Sie zeigten ihn und seine Eltern. Sirius war auch meistens darauf. Auf einem lagen sie alle zusammen am Strand. Es musste aus dem letzten Sommer sein. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Urlaub gemacht. Dieses Foto machte Harry traurig. Er war nie im Urlaub gewesen und sich selbst strahlend am Strand mit seiner Familie so zu sehen schmerzte ihn.

Dan viel sein Blick auf ein Foto der Marauders. Sein Vater, Sirius, Remus und…Pettigrew. Harry verzog sein Gesicht angeekelt. „Diese miese Ratte!", schimpfte er.

Verdutzt sahen seine Eltern ihn an. „Wen meinst du denn?", fragte ihn Lilly.

„Na Pettigrew!", er spie den Namen aus wie Gift.

Der Blick seiner Eltern wurde irgendwie mitleidig.

„Ach ja, der Arme. den hatte ich schon fast vergessen.", murmelte der Vater mehr zu sich selbst und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein Mischung aus Trauer und Belustigung.

„Arm? Der und arm? Habt ihr vergessen, was er euch angetan hat?", schrie der Junge.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Eltern wandelte sich wieder in Besorgnis. Da realisierte Harry erst selbst richtig was er gerade gesagt hatte. Was hatte Pettigrew ihnen denn angetan? Sie lebten doch. Oder hatten sie den Angriff Voldemorts überlebt? Was war hier eigentlich gelaufen?

„Ich weiß der Typ war ein wenig seltsam und unbeholfen und wir hatten wegen ihm in der Schule einige Probleme, weil unsere Streiche wegen ihm aufgeflogen sind, aber so ein Ende hatte er nicht verdient.", holte sein Vater ihn von seinen Gedanken zurück.

Jetzt war es Harry, der den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. „Ende?", fragte er.

„Ja, wir haben es dir nicht erzählt, weil es im Grunde uninteressant ist. Du kanntest ihn schließlich nicht mal. Peter hatte sich nach der Schule irgend so nem Verrückten angeschlossen…wie war doch gleich der Name? Moldeword? Nee, das nicht…"

„Voldemort?", half Harry seinemVater nach.

„Ja genau. Das war's. Voldemort. Der Typ war total durchgedreht. War der Meinung, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer Magie lernen sollten und Muggel und muggelgeborene kein Recht zu leben hätten.", James lachte laut auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Harry war viel zu verwirrt um irgendwas zu tun. Sein Vater zeigte nicht die geringste Angst vor Voldemort. Für ihn schien er nu rein witziger Irrer zu sein.

„Naja, denn hat Albus Dumbledore ja schon vor Ewigkeiten zur Strecke gebracht. Er meinte immer wir hätten ihn nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Sollten ihn ernster nehmen, er hätte eine große Gefahr für uns werden können. Aber egal, ich komme vom Thema ab. Peter hatte sich diesem Volde-Heini angeschlossen und, soweit ich gehört habe, wollte er diesem ein Veritaserum brauen. Ausgerechnet Peter. der war so eine Niete in Zaubertränke. Jedenfalls hat er wohl was falsch gemacht, was ja nicht sehr verwunderlich ist. Der Kessel soll in einer riesigen Explosion hochgegangen sein. Soll eine ziemliche Sauerei gewesen sein, meinten meine Kollegen damals. Peter muss das ganz schön in Stücke gerissen haben, wortwörtlich. Ich frag mich heute noch wie man so blöd sein kann und so einen Trank zum explodieren bringt.", James musste die ganze Zeit, während er erzählte glucksen und kichern. Als würde er eine sehr lustige Urlaubsanekdote erzählen, oder so. ( Hi SamanthaPotter2, ich hoffe dir ist Pettigrews Tod erniedrigend und grausam genug. Das mit dem Auto wollte ich diesem nicht antun. Armes Auto. Danke für die Idee)

„Sag mal, die haben von Pettigrew doch hoffentlich mehr und etwas Größeres gefunden, als nur einen Finger, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem unguten Gefühl.

Sein Vater sah in verdutzt an. Doch dann lachte er laut los. „Ja, allerdings. Die haben so einiges gefunden. Carl Mathews, mein Kollege, der damals bei der Aufräumaktion dabei war, meinte dass sein Gesicht wohl einen sehr überraschten Eindruck gehabt haben soll, als sie seinen Kopf gefunden hatten.", meinte James schmunzelnd.

„Schatz bitte. Jetzt reicht es aber. So was muss ja nicht sein, und erst recht nicht zum Frühstück.", meldete sich nun Lilly zu Wort. Sie hatte einen sehr sauren Gesichtsausdruck. Offensichtlich fand sie die Sache nicht so komisch wie ihr Mann.

Gerade als dieser etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte die Haustür. Lilly seufzte laut. „Natoll, jetzt ist Sirius da und wir haben noch nicht mal zu Ende gefrühstückt.", brummte sie.

James hingegen stand breit grinsend auf um zur Haustür zu gehen. Harry jedoch saß noch total perplex auf seinem Stuhl. Er musste das eben gehört erstmal verdauen. Pettigrew hatte seine Eltern nicht verraten, weil der so blöd war sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen. Voldemort war nie zu dem Schrecken geworden, den er kannte, weil Dumbledore ihn vorher aufgehalten hatte. Und Sirius lebte, weil es weder Voldemort noch Totesser gab. Das war alles was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Glücklich mit seinen Eltern zusammenleben und ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Er fragte sich, welche positiven Überraschungen hier noch auf ihn warteten.

„Hey großer, wie steht's?", riss ihn plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte und so schrecklich vermisst hatte. Ungläubig schaute er zur Tür und wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er hier war. Sirius grinste ihn breit an. Er sah viel jünger und fröhlicher aus. Hier hatte Askaban ihn nicht gezeichnet. Seine langen, schwarzen Harre hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden und seine blauen Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Sein Patenonkel sah richtig heiß aus. Doch ehe sich Harry weiter mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, hatte ihn Sirius schon laut lachend vom Stuhl gezogen und umarmte ihn freudig. Das war zuviel für den Gryffindor und er konnte ein paar Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Diese Nähe traf ihn mit einer unglaublichen Heftigkeit. Sie waren wirklich alle bei ihm. Seine Eltern und Sirius. Er würde nicht in einen aussichtslosen Kampf gehen müssen.

Etwas verwirrt und unsicher schaute Sirius auf sein Patenkind. „Hey, alles in Ordnung? Habe ich dir etwa wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry zog geräuschvoll seine Nase hoch und schüttelte mit einem ziemlich misslungenen Grinsen den Kopf. „Nein, alles Ok. Es ist nur… es ist so schön, dass ihr alle lebt und bei mir seid.", antwortete er heiser.

Schockiert sah Sirius James und Lilly an. Diese erwiderten den Blick mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken.

„Harry, du sagst schon die ganze Zeit so seltsame Sachen und du benimmst dich so merkwürdig. Ist irgendwas passiert? Möchtest du nicht mit uns reden?", fragte James seinen Sohn liebevoll.

Harry sah einen Moment hilflos von einem zum anderen. Wenn er all das Schlimme erzählte, was ihn all die Jahre so gequält hatte, würde es dann zurückkommen und dieser schöne Traum verschwinden?

Letztendlich siegte der aufrichtige Gryffindor in ihm und er erzählte ihnen seine Lebensgeschichte (siehe Harry Potter buch 1-6;)). Als er alles in Kurzform geschildert hatte, sah er in drei Gesichter, auf denen sich völlig unterschiedliche Emotionen spiegelten. Seine Mutter sah tief in Gedanken versunken aus. Auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zeigte sich Sorge und Trauer und Sirius schäumte vor Wut.

„Diese miesen Muggel, die gehören eingesperrt. Und diese fiese Ratte Peter. Den hätte ich da wirklich in die Luft jagen sollen.", knurrte Sirius hundemäßig.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du das nicht alles nur geträumt hast? Vielleicht hattest du gestern Abend einfach nur zu viele Schokofrösche? So etwas Schlimmes kann meinen Sohn doch nicht widerfahren sein.", fragte James mit leiser, trauriger Stimme.

„Nein Dad. Es war genauso real wie es jetzt hier ist, obwohl ich schon die ganze Zeit fürchte, dass dies nur ein wunderschöner Traum ist. Und wie hätte ich das alles träumen sollen? Ich hatte hier doch noch nie von Voldemort oder Pettigrew gehört.", antwortete Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„du hast Recht Harry. Aber das hier und jetzt ist auch kein Traum. Dafür ist es doch zu wirklich, oder nicht?", schaltete sich jetzt Lilly ein. Harry antwortete mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Das ist alles sehr seltsam und ich hoffe insgeheim, dass das was du eben erzählt hast doch nur ein Traum ist. so viel Schlimmes was du erlebt hast. Wir sollten dem besser auf dem Grund gehen. Vielleicht wirkt ja auch nur ein seltsamer Zauber auf dich, es ist aber auf jedenfalls zu gefährlich, als alles auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ich werde ins Ministerium gehen und Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch so was wie Verschiebungen alternativer Universen oder ähnliches.", sprach Lilly ihre Gedanken aus. Die drei Männer stimmten ihr nachdenklich zu.

„Du hast Recht Schatz. Wir sollten herausfinden, was mit Harry passiert ist. So lange du suchst, sollten wir aber Harry einen so schönen Tag wie möglich bereiten, falls es nur dieser eine sein sollte.", unterstütze James seine Frau.

Daraufhin warf Lilly sich schnell einen Umhang über und verschwand durch den Kamin ins Ministerium, nachdem sie sich von ihren beiden Männern und Sirius verabschiedet hatte.

„Sollten wir Mum nicht helfen?", fragte Harry, als seine Mutter verschwunden war.

Die beiden Männer sahen leicht verlegen zu Boden.

„Ach Harry, wir sind nicht so unbedingt gut in Recherche und würden deiner Mutter eher im Weg stehen. Als wir ihr das letzte Mal helfen wollten, hatte sie uns beiden einen Ganzkörper-Klammerfluch auf den Hals gejagt.", meinte Sirius etwas bedröppelt, während sein Vater verlegen Grinsen musste, bei dieser Erinerung.

„Außerdem wollten wir dir doch einen schönen Tag bereiten. Wir wollten ja sowieso heute alle zusammen ein wenig Qudditch spielen. Hast du noch Lust Harry?", fragte sein Vater fröhlich.

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten und er war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Freudig rannte er die Treppe hoch und kam mit seinem Feuerblitz unter dem Arm keine halbe Minute später wieder bei seinem Vater und Paten an. Diese mussten bei diesem kindlichen Eifer laut loslachen.

„Beruhig dich wieder. Du hast es ja richtig eilig. Wir müssen doch noch auf unseren vierten Mann warten. Welcher wie immer zu spät ist.", bremste ihn sein Vater.

Harry war ein bisschen neben der Spur. Vierter Mann? Welcher vierte Mann. Angestrengt dachte er nach. Wer könnte das sein? Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Remus! Ja klar. Wer denn auch sonst? Andererseits, seit wann spielte Remus Quidditch? Und er war doch immer sehr pünktlich.

Während Harry noch im Grübeln vertieft war klingelte die Haustür. James stieß seinen Sohn lächelnd in die Rippen.

„Willst du nicht aufmachen? Dein Quidditchpartner ist da.", meinte er neckisch.

Sein Partner? Mit wem sollte er denn spielen? Natürlich! Ron! Klar das musste Ron sein. Breit lächend lief er zur Tür und riss diese strahlend auf. Doch als er sah, wer ihm da gegenüberstand, gefror sein Lächeln augenblicklich.

„ Malfoy? Wie kommst du denn hier her?", fragte Harry ein wenig unterkühlt.

Draco sah ihn irritiert an. "Na mit dem Portschlüssel, den mir mein Vater eben in die Hand gedrückt hat.", antwortete er verunsichert.

TBC…

**Ja, ich weiß. blöde Stelle zum aufhören. Aber dieses Kapitel ist mir so verdammt schwer gefallen. Hänge gerade in einem verdammten Formtief. Alles so doof! Blümchen doof, Wolken doof, Schnee doof…°schluchz°**

**Ich hatte irgendwie Schwierigkeiten Voldemort und das alles zu verpacken, wobei die liebe SamanthaPotter2 mir mit Peter ein wenig zu Hilfe gekommen ist. Lieben dank. Das ist aber trotzdem alles etwas langweilig geworden. Sorry, aber auf diesem Chap baut sich langsam etwas mehr Action auf. Versprochen.**

**Hoffe es war nicht ganz so schlimm. Versuch mich beim nächsten Chap etwas zusammen zu reißen. Könnt mich ja beschimpfen indem ihr das kleine lila Knöpfchen hier unten drückt ;)**

**Grüßle, Connili**


	3. Küsse

**Ich hab's geschafft! Ein neues Kapitel °sostolzaufmichbin° Hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen. Danke meinen lieben Reviewern gugi28 (bin total geehrt, dass es dir gefällt °sichverneig°, der lieben Sam, nym und Do-chan.**

**Disclaimer: Kapitel eins und was ich vergessen hatte, die Charas sind wie immer absolut OOC. (Ist ja auch so was wie ein alternatives Universum oder so)**

**oooOOOooo**

_Draco sah ihn irritiert an. "Na mit dem Portschlüssel, den mir mein Vater eben in die Hand gedrückt hat.", antwortete er verunsichert._

**Kapitel 3 : Küsse**

„Wie Portschlüssel? Dein Vater? Aber der ist doch Totesser und würde mich am liebsten Kedavrern! Wieso sollte er dich hierher schicken? Natürlich! Das ist eine Voldie-Falle!", brabbelte Harry kopflos auf Draco ein.

Hinter Harry hatten James und Sirius offensichtliche Probleme einen lauten Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken.Währendessen schwoll das Fragezeichen über Dracos Kopf bedrohlich an und schien in grellen Neonfarben zu blinken.

„Sag mal Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Oder bist du krank? Mein Vater ist doch kein …Totesser (?was immer das auch sein mag, spukte durch Dracos Kopf?). Gut er ist auch kein Vegetarier, aber… was rede ich hier überhaupt?", versuchte sich Draco an einer antwort.

Mittlerweile gesellte sich zu Dracos großen Fragezeichen ein zweites was nun über Harry schwebte.

„Dein Vater ist kein Totesser? Aber ihr Malfoys hasst doch alle die nicht reinblütig sind!", Harry war total verzweifelt. Alles war so anders und er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Draco sah nun leicht verlegen zu Boden. „Mensch Harry! Ich dachte wir hätten das Thema endlich durchgekaut. Also gut… noch mal. OK wir sind keine Muggelfans, das ist klar. Und sicherlich fällt auch hin und wieder mal ein abfällige Bemerkung über Muggelgeborene und so und ja ich weiß am Anfang war ich nicht sehr nett zu Hermine. Ich dachte aber, mittlerweile wüsstest du, dass du diese Sprüche nicht allzu ernst nehmen solltest. Und bei Hermine habe ich mich doch auch entschuldigt. Außerdem, für eine nicht Reinblüige hat die kleine echt was drauf. Da kann sich so manch Reinblütiger was von abschneiden und sie ist echt in Ordnung.", erklärte sich Draco leicht ungeduldig. Wie oft würde Harry noch darauf herumreiten? Ein kleiner Fehler in der Vergangenheit und der Gryffindor hält es einem ewig vor.

Harry wurde angesichts dieser Erklärung schwindelig und er dachte er würde gleich Ohnmächtig werden. Was war das nur für eine Welt in der ein Lucius Malfoy kein Totesser war und Draco Malfoy nett zu ihm war, sie Quidditch bei seinen Eltern spielten und er ihn Harry nannte? Zu allem Überfluss war Schlammblut auf einmal Hermine und von Draco Malfoy geachtet! Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf piepste glücklich ‚Das ist eine sehr schöne Welt!' und er musste ihr doch irgendwie recht geben.

„Jetzt lass Draco doch endlich reinkommen, oder wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?", wurde Harry von seinem Vater aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Schnell versuchte Harry sich zu fassen und blickte Draco prüfend in die Augen. Wunderschöne graue Augen ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Innerlich zuckte er aufgrund dieser Gedanken zusammen. ‚Ach jetzt tu nicht so als wärst du überrascht. Wir beide wissen doch das du den Slytherin schon lange verdammt attraktiv findest', schalt ihn sein inneres Stimmchen. Und er musste ihm Recht geben. Er hatte schon lange Interesse an diesen interessanten Jungen. Doch war er steht's unerreichbar gewesen. Sollte es hier anders sein?

**oooOOOooo**

Es war das wundervollste Gefühl das Harry kannte. Der Wind fuhr ihm durchs Haar und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Alles war ihn betrübte konnte er auf der Erde zurücklassen. Hier oben war er frei und unbeschwert wie ein Vogel. Hier war er einfach nur er.

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas Goldenes aus seinem Hochgefühl. Der Schnatz! Er war direkt an seiner Nase vorbeigeflitzt.

„Den schnapp ich dir vor der Nase weg.", hörte er seinen Vater rufen, der bereits die Verfolgung der kleinen, goldenen Kugel aufgenommen hatte.

Harrys Herz schlug Saltos und pummte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern. Wie ein Blitz setzte er seinem Vater und dem Schnatz hinterher. Wie aus weiter ferne konnte er die Anfeuerungsrufe von Sirius und Draco hören. Immer mehr schloss er zu James auf und war in einem Sekundenbruchteil mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe. Beide fixierten den Schnatz wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Harry streckte den Arm nach dem Schnatz aus, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Sein Vater tat es ihm gleich. Verbissen kämpften beide um den Sieg.

„Los Harry, ich weiß das du es schaffst.", hörte Harry plötzlich Draco rufen. Obwohl seine Stimme nur sehr leise zu ihm drang, hallte der Satz ohrenbetäubend laut in seinem Kopf wieder.

Als wäre es ein kräftiger Anschub, schloss Harry noch ein wenig mehr zu dem Schnatz auf, nur um ihn einen Wimpernschlag später mit der Hand zu umfassen.

Harry und Draco hatten James und Sirius haushoch geschlagen. 430 zu 120. Nach Atem ringend setzte Harry auf dem Boden auf, wo Sirius und Draco schon auf ihn und seinen Vater warteten. Kaum war Harry vom Besen gestiegen, wurde er auch schon fast zu Boden gerissen. Draco war ihm laut jubelnd um den Hals gefallen.

„Ich wusste doch du bist unschlagbar, außer vielleicht gegen mich.", lachte Draco.

Harry war zu überrumpelt um wirklich was zu sagen. Also stimmte er nur in das Lachen ein und erwiderte zaghaft und mit laut schlagendem Herzen die Umarmung.

„Gut gemacht Sohn. Aber wären Sirius und ich in eurem Alter und hätten mehr Übung, dann hätten wir euch gnadenlos fertig gemacht.", lobte James seinen Sohn und schlug ihm respektvoll auf die Schulter.

„Da sieht man wirklich das Talent vererbbar ist. Einen Moment hatte ich schon gedacht da würde James altes ich gegen sein junges kämpfen.", grölte Sirius, der sich nun Harry schnappte, ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm und durchs Haar wuschelte.

Der Gryffindor war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu lachen und nach Luft zu schnappen, als das er sich wirklich gegen seinen Paten hätte wären können. So kam Draco ihm zu Hilfe und befreite Harry aus dem Griff seines Onkels.

„Sirius, du solltest ihm am leben lassen, sonst hat Slytherin in Gryffindor keinen ernst zu nehmenden Gegner im Kampf um den Quidditchpokal.", tadelte Draco Sirius.

Dieser schüttelte nur ergebend seine Hände und knuffte dann Harry entschuldigend in die Seite.

„Ich denke wir haben uns alle eine kleine Erfrischung verdient. Wie wär's mit einem kalten Butterbier auf der Terrasse?", fragte James in die Runde.

Alle waren sofort von dem Vorschlag begeistert und ließen sich kaputt und verschwitzt in die Gartenstühle fallen. Mit einem ‚Accio Butterbiere' sorgte James für die Erfrischungen, welche sich die vier kurz darauf durstig die Kehlen hinunterfließen ließen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte Harry Draco dabei eingehend. Der blonde Slytherin hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen. Seine Wangen waren noch immer leicht gerötet und einige Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte bei jeder Schluckbewegung auf und ab. Es war einfach zum reinbeißen. Harrys Blicke schweiften weiter über seinen Oberkörper. Das schwarze, eng anliegende Muskelshirt war durchgeschwitzt und man konnte deutlich die Brust- und Bauchmuskeln dadurch sehen. Dracos weiße Haut bildete zu dem Shirt einen unglaublichen Kontrast. Sie wirkte so weich und makellos.

Die enge, dunkelblaue Jeans, die der Malfoy trug betonte perfekt seine langen Beine und auf dem Besen hatte er gut sehen können, dass sie einen süßen, knackigen, kleinen Hintern verhüllte. Wäre er doch nur diese Hose. Langsam ließ Harry wieder den Blick über Dracos Körper nach oben schweifen zu dessen Gesicht. Dort angekommen erstarrte er vor Schreck. Seine Augen trafen direkt auf die des Blonden. Hatte er gesehen wie er von ihm gemustert wurde? Hoffentlich nicht, sonst hext der mich in den nächsten Monat, dachte Harry verzweifelt.

Dracos Blick war unergründlich, doch der schwarzhaarige meinte ein kurzes Funkeln in den grauen Augen gesehen zu haben? Was war das? Zorn?

„Wir werden dann mal in der Bibliothek verschwinden und noch etwas an einem Fall arbeiten. Ihr beide wisst ja wo ihr uns finden könnt wenn was sein sollte.", holte James Harry aus seinen Gedankengängen. Die Beiden Schüler nickten zustimmend und Sirius und James verschwanden im Haus.

Es herrschte ein unangenehme Stille auf der Terrasse, als die beiden jungen allein dort waren.

Harry überlegte was er bloß sagen sollte. Sollte er überhaupt was sagen? War Draco vielleicht böse auf ihn, weil er ihn so unverschämt angestarrt hatte?

„Du hast gut gespielt Harry.", machte Draco schließlich den ersten Schritt.

„Danke, du aber auch.", gab Harry etwas hastig zurück.

Auf Dracos Lippen bereitete sich plötzlich ein breites Grinsen aus.

„Hast ne gute Figur auf dem Besen gemacht. Und dein Hintern ist auch ordentlich in Form gekommen.", sagte Draco mit einem Zwinkern.

Harry starrte den Slytherin total schockiert an. „M..mein H..hi..hintern?", stammelte er.

„Ja allerdings. Hast nen richtig knackigen Hintern bekommen. Richtig zum reinbeißen.",

eröffnete ihm Draco.

Der Gryffindor konnte ihn nur noch fassungslos anstarren und schnappte mit dem Mund wie ein Karpfen. Bei diesem Anblick musste der junge Malfoy leicht schmunzeln.

„Harry, ich weiß wir haben noch nie über den Kuss vom letzten Jahr auf dem Halloweenfest gesprochen und beide so getan, als wäre nichts passiert….Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte er mir sehr gut gefallen.", sagte Draco sehr ernst.

Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer starren. ‚Ich habe Draco Malfoy geküsst' schoss es ihm nur noch durch den Kopf.

**TBC…**

**So, hab's geschafft. Ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß ziemlich kurz, aber ich habe einfach nicht so viel Zeit. Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Wenn ja könnt ihr ja gern ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Und zur Anregung kann ich ja schon verraten, dass ich gedenke mich im nächsten Chap an einer Lemon zu versuchen ;) Also fleißig reviewn.**

**Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht euch eure Connili!**


	4. Wiedergutmachung

**Lemon, Lemon, Lemon** – Juhu! Ähem °verlegenzuBodenguck°

**Also, Willkommen im neuen Jahr und zu einer kleinen Premiere.**

Ja, ich habe es geschafft. Meine erste Lemon. °sichstolzdieTränenausdenAugenwischt°. Hui, hat das nen Spaß gemacht. Was man sicherlich auch an der Länge des Kapitels merkt. Man hatte mich da der Schreibteufel gepackt und geschüttelt. Hoffe ihr habt beim Lesen genau so viel Spaß wie ich beim schreiben. Es ist zwar nicht so ein geniales Meisterwerk, aber halt mein erstes. Und wenn ihr es annehmbar findet werde ich auch ganz fleißig weiterüben ;)

**Noch herzlichen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer gugi28(Ja der Draco ist hier ein richtiger Schatz), ****SweetVanilla****Amidala85****(wie ich das mit dem ‚Paralelluniversum' machen werde? Ja, dass Frage ich mich auch schon. Hab ein paar Ideen, mal sehen.). Knuddel euch alle ganz doll!**

P.S. Hab das Kapitel nicht noch mal durchgesehen, wird also wahrscheinlich vor Fehlern strotzen. Ich wollte es aber ganz schnell für euch fertig machen. Also über Fehler hinwegsehen und auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Danke!

**oooOOOooo**

_**Wiedergutmachung**_

_Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer starren. ‚Ich habe Draco Malfoy geküsst' schoss es ihm nur noch durch den Kopf._

**oooOOOooo**

Ein kleiner Frosch hüpfte über das schon leicht gelblich, ausgetrocknete Gras. Seine Sprünge waren allerdings sehr kraftlos. Es war ein unglaublich warmer Sommertag und der Frosch war schon fast ausgetrocknet. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich zum nahe gelegenen See zu schleppen um ins kühle Nass zu tauchen.

Auch Harry hätte sich am liebsten ins kalte Nass geworfen und wäre am liebsten nie wieder aufgetaucht. Ihm war nun noch wärmer als eben beim Quidditch. Hatten er und Malfoy, nein Draco, sich wirklich geküsst?

„Geküsst? So…so richtig? Auf…den…Mund?", stammelte der Gryffindor endlich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit.

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht den Blick von ihm gewand. Er hatte sehen können welche Emotionen in Harry wüteten, denn sie spiegelten sich alle auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Erst war er geschockt, dann ungläubig, dann scheinbar peinlich berührt und letztendlich wieder geschockt.

Diese Gefühlsregungen hatten Draco einen Stich versetzt. Harry hatte den Kuss anscheinend wirklich vergessen und wie er nun sehen konnte, war er auch wohl nicht sehr angetan gewesen. Dabei hatte der Slytherin in dieser Halloweennacht all sein Mut zusammen genommen, was selbst unter ziemlichen Alkoholeinfluss noch recht schwierig gewesen war, und hatten seinen heimlichen Schwarm geküsst.

„Ja Harry, wir hatten uns richtig geküsst. Auf den Mund und mit Zunge.", antwortete er mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry hatte diesen rausgehört, wodurch ihm bewusst wurde das Draco es wohl wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Er konnte sich denken, dass er den Blonden mit seiner geschockten Reaktion verletzt haben musste. Er an seiner Stelle wäre es sicherlich gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid Draco.", sagt Harry deshalb traurig.

Dracos Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Es tat ihm leid? Was tat ihm leid?

„Tut es dir leid dass wir uns geküsst haben?", sprach er seine Befürchtungen aus und man konnte den Schmerz, den er bei dieser Vermutung litt, deutlich sehen.

Harry schüttelte schnell und heftig erschrocken den Kopf. Das hatte er doch nicht gemeint. Er wollte diesen schönen Jungen doch nicht verletzen.

„Nein. Nein, dass auf keinen Fall. Es tut mir nur sehr leid, dass ich es nicht erlebt habe.", versuchte Harry Draco traurig zu beruhigen.

Dieser sah in nur verwirrt an. „Nicht dabei? Was redest du denn da. Ich weiß doch noch wen ich küsse. Und so betrunken warst du nun auch wieder nicht, dass du schon weggetreten warst.", brauste der Slytherin nun verwirrt und auch ein wenig wütend auf. Er hatte langsam das Gefühl Harry wollte ihn verarschen.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Dem Jungen Malfoy schien wirklich was an ihm zu liegen. Das freut ihn und machte ihn doch gleichzeitig traurig. Warum war der Draco, denn er bis jetzt gekannt hatte nicht so gewesen. Sein Leben wäre dann sicher um einiges glücklicher gewesen. Aber immerhin hatte er jetzt die Chance einen ganz anderen Draco kennen zu lernen und diese Chance wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen.

Harry seufzte. Er musste es Draco erklären. Ihm sagen was mit ihm war und wieso er sich nicht wirklich an ihn erinnern konnte.

Er sah auf und direkt in diese sanften, grauen Augen, die ihn mit einem traurig, schmerzvollen Blick ansahen. Doch das sollte nicht so bleiben. Harry wollte sie wieder glücklich und strahlend sehen. Er musste sich dem anderen also offenbaren.

„Draco,…ich muss dir was erklären und es wird sicher nicht leicht zu verstehen sein. Im Grunde verstehe ich es selbst noch nicht richtig. Aber lass mich bitte zu ende erzählen. Lass uns am besten ein Stück dazu gehen.

Draco sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Was sollte das jetzt? Er wollte ihm was erklären? Sofort schossen die schlimmsten Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Er war gegenstand einer fiesen Wette oder Harry hätte sich in ein Mädchen verlebt. Aber er würde es nur rausfinden indem er ihm zuhörte. Also gut, man muss sich den Dingen stellen. Er nickte Harry einverstanden zu und stand auf.

Zusammen schlenderten sie einen kleinen Weg entlang, de vom Haus wegführte und durch einen kleinen Wald zu einem See führte. Harry erzählte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine Lebensgeschichte. Es kostete ihn allerdings viel Mut und Kraft, dabei auch über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und den ‚Totesser' Malfoy zu reden. Darüber wie er seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte und all die Jahre nur Streitereien und Hass zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Draco hatte still zugehört und ihn keinmal unterbrochen. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie an dem See angekommen und hatten sich am Ufer niedergelassen. Sie saßen sich noch immer gegenüber und nach dem Harry mit seiner Geschichte fertig gewesen war, umgab sie eine bedrückende Stille.

Der Slytherin musste das eben gehörte erstmal verarbeiten und Harry gab ihm die Zeit dafür und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Dabei beobachtete er einen kleinen Frosch der sich entspannt durchs Wasser gleiten ließ. Wie gern wäre er doch dieser Frosch. Der hatte keine Probleme.

In Draco tobten die verschiedensten Gefühle. Gab es irgendwo wirklich ein anderes Ich von ihm? Eins das ein grausames, gefühlskaltes Arschloch war? Und sein Vater der Teufel in Person war? Er ließ seinen Blick über den schwarzhaarigen gleiten. Was hatte dieser arme Junge nur alles durchmachen müssen? Er spürte Schuldgefühle die sich unangenehm in seinem Bauch ausbreiteten. Er konnte zwar nichts dafür, was dieser andere Draco und sein Vater Harry angetan hatten, doch fühlte er sich trotzdem schuldig. Was konnte er nur tun um diese Schuld zu lindern? Um ein wenig von dem gut zu machen, was sein anderes ich Harry angetan hatte.

„Harry, es tut mir schrecklich leid.", sagte er nach einer Weile sehr bedrückt.

Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Es tut dir leid? Es brauch dir nichts Leid tun. Du kannst doch nichts dafür.", versuchte er den blonden aufzumuntern.

„Ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig. Ich würde gern versuchen es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen. Gibt es nicht etwas, was du dir schon immer von mir gewünscht hast? Das ich tun könnte um wenigstens ein bisschen zu sühnen? Mich selbst verhexen oder so?", fragte er.

Harry schaute eine Weile in diese wunderschönen grauen Seen, die ihn so traurig ansahen. Draco wollte Wiedergutmachung leisten für etwas, dass er nicht getan hatte? Das war wirklich eine wunderbare Welt. Und hier hatte er einen so wunderbaren Freund wie Draco Malfoy. Er musste lächeln. Sein ich in dieser Welt hatte es wirklich gut. Also Wiedergutmachung. Etwas was er schon immer wollte von Draco? Er überlegte. Eigentlich nur das er ihn in Ruhe ließ.

‚Ach lüg doch nicht', schrie sein inneres Stimmchen, ‚du wolltest doch schon immer das, was dein anderes ich hier hatte. Du willst ihn Küssen!'. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es mussten sich irgendwelche verrückten Dämonen in seinen Kopf geschlichen haben. Oder es waren Nachwirkungen von Voldemorts Crucios. ‚Küssen, Küssen!', rief sein Stimmchen im Chor. Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er war wirklich wahnsinnig.

Angestrengt schloss er die Augen und versuchte auf sein Herz zu hören und das Stimmchen auszublenden. Es gelang ihm auch. Allerdings wünschte er sich im gleichen Moment e nicht getan zu haben, denn sein Herz schien sich mit dem Stimmchen verbündet zu haben. Es forderte ebenso den Kuss.

Er seufzte laut und gab schließlich auf. Sein ganzer Körper folgte dem Ruf seines Stimmchens und Herzens. Er wollt Draco küssen und wenn es das letzte war, was er tun würde. Verlegen blickte er zu dem blonden auf, der seinen Blick die ganze Zeit über nicht von Harry genommen hatte und scheinbar noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.

Harry brauchte noch ein wenig um Mut zu sammeln. Gryffindors waren es doch nicht immer von Natur aus. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen und er blickte Draco verlegen in die Augen.

„Es….es…gibt…da schon etwas…", fing er zu stammeln an und der rote Schimmer verdunkelte sich.

Draco sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Und was ist es? Sag schon?", forderte er den schwarzhaarigen auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Würde dich gern küssen.", murmelte er sehr undeutlich, doch hatte Draco ihn verstanden.

Prüfend sah er Harry an. Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Doch da sich mittlerweile Harrys ganzes Gesicht tiefrot gefärbt hatte, glaubte er ihn. Sein Herz fing an zu tanzen. Dieser unglaubliche Junge wollte ihn wirklich küssen.

„Oh,…Ok. Gut. Ähm…jetzt?", fragte er ein wenig aufgeregt.

Harry war mittlerweile unglaublich heiß geworden. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich. Was Draco jetzt wohl von ihm dachte?

„Nur wenn du möchtest. Ich mein… du musst nicht. Du…bist nicht dazu verpflichtet.", antwortete Harry hastig.

Ob er wollte? Natürlich will ich, dachte Draco. Es gibt nichts was ich lieber will.

Aufmunternd lächelte er Harry an.

„Da möchte ich sehr gern.", sagte Draco sanft.

Harry wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Er würde Draco küssen. Er hatte noch nie einen Jungen geküsst. Nur Cho und das war…(Anm. d.A. Naja, wir wissen es ja alle lol). Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er war Nervös. Was war wenn er was falsch machte, wenn Draco es schrecklich fand ihn zu küssen?

Doch er konnte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber machen. Der blonde war schnell zu ihm gekrabbelt und saß ihm nun sehr nah gegenüber. Diese Augen, sie strahlen wieder, dachte Harry glücklich. Aufmunternd nickte der Slytherin im zu. Er war mindestens genauso Nervös wie Harry. Vorsichtig hob er die and und führte sie zu dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen. Zögernd legte er sie an die Wange und streichelte Sanft mit dem Daumen darüber.

Harry schloss genießend die Augen und lehnte sich in diese Berührung. Draco lächelt. So süß, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Langsam näherte er sich mit den Lippen Harrys. Dann berührten sie sich. Tausend kleine Blitze schossen durch beide Körper. Harrys Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. So weich, war das einzige, dass er denken konnte. Nach einigen Sekunden, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bewegten sie schließlich ihre Lippen aneinander. Harrys Ängste und Befürchtungen waren wie Weggeblasen. Es ging alle irgendwie von allein.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte Harry wie Dracos Zunge über seine Lippen strich. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl, welches Harry leicht in den Kuss keuchen ließ. Der blonde nutzte diese Gelegenheit und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund. Dieser zuckten kurz zusammen, aufgrund dieses Eindringlings, doch hieß er ihn dann schnell mit seiner eigenen Zunge willkommen.

Zärtlich streichelten sie sich mit den Zungen und stupsten sich gegenseitig immer wieder an.

Doch dann war e nicht mehr vermeidbar. Harry konnte es bis dahin noch gut ignorieren, dass seine Luft immer knapper wurde und wollte diesen Mund nicht verlassen. Doch als ihm langsam schwindelig wurde, musste er sich von Draco lösen. Schwer japste er nach Luft.

Draco, de noch immer seine Hand an Harrys Wange liegen hatte, schaute ihn gedankenverloren und glücklich an. Er war ein absoluter Traum. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Schläfen, durch seine schwarze Wuschelmähne bis hinten zum Nacken. Dort ließ er seine Hand liegen und kraulte den Gryffindor sanft. Nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte schaute er Draco scheu in die Augen.

„Das… das war.. einfach…", stammelte Harry sich zurecht.

„Unglaublich?", half Draco ihm nach.

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, unglaublich…schön.", ein schüchterndes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Draco erwiderte dieses Lächeln und näherte sich wieder Harrys Lippen mit den seinen. Diesmal gab es keine Scheu und Draco drang gleich wieder mit seiner Zunge zu Harrys vor. Mit seiner Hand in seinem Nacken zog er den Gryffindor noch näher an sich heran. Harry folgte dem fordernden Druck bis er schließlich auf Dracos schoss saß. Gleich viel besser, schoss es beiden durch den Kopf. Harry fand es hie viel bequemer und wärmer als auf dem harten Boden. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an Draco und legte ihm die Arme um die Hüften. Draco registrierte dies sehr wohlwollend und schlang seinen anderen Arm ebenfalls um Harry Hüfte.

Die Küsse der bedien wurden immer fordernder und stürmischer. Hin und wieder ließ sich auch ein kleines Stöhnen vernehmen. Sie trennten sich nur um hin und wieder kurz Luft zu holen. Nach einiger Zeit gingen Dracos Hände auf Wanderschaft über Harrys Körper. Zu erst strichen sie den Rücken entlang um dann ihren Weg weiter nach vorne zu gehen. Fahrig glitt Draco mit seinen Händen über Harrys Brust und Bauch. Deutlich konnte er die Muskeln unter dem Shirt spüren. Harry genoss die Berührungen, die seine Haut in Flammen setzten. Er wollte mehr. Verlangend bog er sich den forschenden Händen entgegen.

Auch Harry blieb nicht lange untätig. Seine Hände gingen ebenso auf die Suche nach Dracos Körper. Intensiv tasteten sie jede Stelle ab. Fuhren über die starken Arme, über die gut definierte Brust und diesen wundervollen Bauch. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde Harry missmutig. Dieser unliebsame Stoff störte doch sehr. Er wollte Dracos Haut berühren und liebkosen. Der Gryffindor löste sich aus dem Kuss und blinzelte Draco vielsagend an. Dieser Verstand und schon hatte Harry ihm das Shirt vom Körper gestreift. Der blonde fand die jetzige Situation allerdings ungerecht und so landete auch Harrys Shirt unbeachtet auf dem Boden.

Sie musterten sich gegenseitig einige Zeit. Verträumt fuhr Harry, die Konturen der Muskeln auf Dracos Oberkörper mit den Fingern nach. Dann kamen sie bei den zarten Brustwarzen an. Fasziniert streichte Harry darüber und die Reaktion von Draco auf diese Berührung ließ ihn verzücken. Dieser hatte nämlich die Augen geschlossen und zog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn das meine Finger schaffen, was macht dann wohl mein Mund mit ihm, fragte sich Harry breit grinsend. Er beschloss, das einfachste wäre es, es heraus zu finden. Gedacht, getan. Langsam legte er seine Lippen über die sich ihm entgegenstreckende Brustwarze und zog mit den Lippen genüsslich daran.

Draco keuchte überrascht auf. Seine Sinne schwanden und sei Körper schien nur aus dem Nippel zu bestehen, der so liebevoll von Harrys Lippen und Zunge bearbeitet wurde. Die Gefühle, die den Slytherin durchströmten, waren zu viel. Halt suchend stützte er sich mit den Händen nach hinten ab. Harry fand, dass an der Zeit für eine bequemere Lage war. So drückte er Dracos Oberkörper sanft, aber bestimmend nach unten, bis dieser auf den Rücken lag. Harry hatte seinen Nippel dabei keine Sekunde losgelassen.

Er bearbeitete ihn noch immer leidenschaftlich, während der andere mit der Hand bearbeitet wurde. Draco stöhnte leise doch genüsslich auf. Mit den Händen fuhr streichelnd über Harry Rücken. Langsam wurde ihm die Hose zu eng. Doch Harry ging es genauso. Allerdings wollte er sich einfach nicht von dieser süßen, kleinen Brustwarze lösen. Der Slytherin wurde immer ungeduldiger. So schön Harrys Lippen an seinem Nippel doch waren, er wollte mehr. Mehr von Harry.

Also nahm er es selbst in die Hand. Stürmisch packt er Harry an den Schultern und warf ihn unter sich auf den Rücken. Genüsslich und langsam lie0 er sich auf Harrys Bauch nieder und fing seine Lippen in einen Kuss ein. Harry keuchte erregt auf, als er Dracos Gewicht angenehm auf ich lasten fühlte. Und nicht nur das fühlte er. Deutlich konnte er die Erregung des anderen gegen seine drücken spüren. Im Eifer des Gefechts fing Draco an mit seinen Lenden nach vorne zustoßen, wobei sein noch verhülltes Glied gegen das von Harry stieß. Beiden stöhnten lustvoll auf. Dies war der punkt, wo Draco der Meinung war, Hosen wären eine total nutzlose Erfindung und so mussten seine und Harrys weichen.

So war es doch schon viel besser, dachte Harry. Sein Glied hatte so eingesperrt schon angefangen zu schmerzen. Draco fing an mit seinem Mund Harrys Körper zu erkunden. Jeder Zentimeter wurde mit Lippen und Zunge abgetastet, was Harry entzückte Seufzer und lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Es war Musik in Dracos Ohren.

Stück für Stück wanderte Draco immer tiefer, bis er von Harrys Boxershorts aufgehalten wurde. Doch ließ er sich von dieser nicht lange aufhalten. Mit einem Ruck hing sie dem schwarzhaarigen nur noch um die Knie. Harry reagierte mit einer Mischung aus erschrockenem Keuchen und erregten Stöhnen. Gierig ließ der Slytherin seine Blicke über Harrys vollkommen nackten Körper wandern, während er ihm die lästige Unterhose ganz von den Beinen zog. Gleich darauf zog er sich auch seine eigene genüsslich langsam aus. Als Dracos Blicke Harrys harte Körpermitte bestaunten legte er sich verlangend über die Lippen. Harry hatte ihn dabei beobachtete wie er ihn musterte und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Es war doch ein seltsames Gefühl so entblößt vor diesem wunderschönen Engel zu liegen. Doch schon widmete dieser sich hingebungsvoll, den Teil seines Körpers, an dem er zuvor von der Unterhose aufgehalten wurde. Dracos warmer Atem streifte die Nasse Spur, die seine Zunge unterhalb Harrys Bauchnabel hinterlassen hatte. Es ließ den Gryffindor Erschauern und mit einem herzhaften Stöhnen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Nur um kurz darauf mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen wieder hochzufahren. Erstaunt blickte er auf seinen Schoß, wo sich Draco genüsslich seinem harten Glied widmete und ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen ansah. Ein unglaubliches Kribbeln strömte von diesem Blick ausgelöst durch seinen Körper. Fasziniert sah er dabei zu, wie sein Glied immer wieder feucht aus Dracos wundervollen Lippen zum Vorscheinen kam.

Beruhigend strich der blonde mit einer Hand über Harrys Bauch und übte leichten Druck auf ihn auf, so dass er sich entspannt wieder zurücklehnte. Draco intensivierte seine Bemühungen und übte leichte Schluckbewegungen aus, was von Harry mit einem tiefen Stöhnen quittiert wurde. Harry verzweifelte fast an dem, was dieser himmlische Mund und diese teuflische Zunge mit ihm anstellten. Immer mehr Energie konzentrierte sich in seiner Körpermitte und er hatte das Gefühl gleich explodieren zu müssen.

„Draco…ich…ich…", stammelte Harry schwer atmend, doch es war schon zu Spät. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Dracos Mund und blieb dann zitternd und keuchend liegen. Der Slytherin schluckte brav alles und kroch dann auf Harry nach oben, bis sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Mit einem warmen Lächeln sah er auf den erschöpften Gryffindor herab und strich im zärtlich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herab und gab ihm einen liebevollen und leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Müde öffnete Harry die Augen und erwiderte Dracos lächeln, strich ihm ebenso die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hinter das Ohr.

„Das war so wundervoll, Draco. Aber…", fing Harr flüsternd an.

„Aber was?", fragte Draco leicht verunsichert.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Ich will mehr. Mehr von dir.", antwortete er und zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss.

Draco verstand und erkundend glitten seine Hände wieder über Harrys Körper. Bis hin zu diesem süßen, knackigen Po. Mit leichtem Druck massierte er diesen. Dann schob er vorsichtig eine Hand zwischen seine Pobacken und fing an Harrys Schließmuskel zu massieren. Erschrocken keuchte dieser auf und sah Draco leicht ängstlich an.

„Schon Ok Kleiner, es wird dir nichts passieren. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Sag sofort bescheid, wenn ich aufhören soll.", redete dieser beruhigend auf ihn ein. Um seine Worte zu unterstützen küsste er ihn Gefühlvoll und auch leicht hungrig. Harry beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Um Harry ein wenig anzulenken fing Draco an sich ausgiebig seinem Ohr und Hals zu widmen, was von Harrys wohligen Lauten begleitet wurde.

Als Draco sich sicher war Harry genug abgelenkt zu haben, drang er langsam mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Kurz versteifte sich der schwarzhaarig, ließ aber schnell wieder locker, als Draco ihn beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und seine Schläfen liebkoste. Dann begann er langsam und vorsichtig seinen Finger zu bewegen, wobei er nach Harrys innerem Lustzentrum suchte. Es dauerte etwas, doch als plötzlich Harrys Lenden nach oben zuckten und er ein lautes aufstöhnen vernahm, war er sich sicher es gefunden zu haben. Noch mehrmals streifte er diesen Punkt, bis er auch einen zweiten Finger hineingleiten ließ und dann auch den dritten. Harry wand sich stöhnend und keuchend unter den Berührungen des Slytherins und hatte das Gefühl in Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig zu sein. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Bitte Draco, ich will mehr. Bitte…", flehte er seinen Blonden Engel an.

Dieser sah ihn kurz fragend an, doch gaben ihn die Lust und das Verlangen, welche in Harrys Augen nur zu deutlich sichtbar waren die Gewissheit. Er zog seine Finger aus diesem begehrenswerten Körper zurück und legte sich auf ihn. Noch einen Moment streichelte er Harry zärtlich über Wange und Stirn und verwöhnte seine Lippen mit zarten Küssen. Doch Harry wurde unruhig und stieß fordernd sein Becken gegen das des Blonden. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln gab dieser nach. Er spreizte die Beine des schwarzhaarigen noch ein wenig und brachte sich in Position. Dann ganz langsam und Stückchen für Stückchen schob er sich in Harry. Dieser zischte kurz überrascht auf, versank dann aber schnell in Dracos Augen die lustvoll und dunkel leuchteten. Unter sehnsuchtsvollen stöhnen und keuchen arbeitete Draco sich immer weiter vor, bis er schließlich ganz in Harry war. So verharrte er und widmete sich wieder Harrys Gesicht mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten. Dese nahm Harry mit verzücktem Seufzen auch an, wurde aber immer ungeduldiger und versuchte Draco zu animieren sich endlich zu bewegen. Noch einmal sah diese in diese unglaublich grünen Augen und zog sich dann langsam wieder aus Harry zurück um kurz daraus wieder zu zu stoßen. Das wiederholte er ein paar Mal, wobei sich Harry etwas verkrampft in seinem Rücken festkrallte.

Als Draco jedoch diesen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf schrie er heiser auf und kam ihm mit seinem Becken entgegen. Immer dichter versuchte er sich an den Blonden zu drängen um mehr von ihm aufzunehmen. Draco wurde immer schneller und unkontrollierter. Dieser Gryffindor fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an. So eng und heiß und wundervoll. Immer mehr verlor er die Kontrolle. Ihr stöhnen wurde immer lauter und intensiver. Harry bog seinen Rücken immer weiter durch und krallte sich mit den Händen im Gras fest, wobei er immer mehr Büschel heraus riss. Nach einer Ewigkeit und gleichzeitig einem Augenblick fingen beide an Sterne zu sehen. Die Gefühle wurden immer Intensiver und die Umgebung immer unwirklicher. Harry glaubte unter Draco zu verbrennen. Die Gefühle in ihm waren nicht mehr auszuhalten. Schließlich kam er unter einem Aufbäumen seines Körpers und mit Dracos Name auf den Lippen. Der Gryffindor zog sich um den Slytherin zusammen und zog diesen so ebenfalls über die Klippe. Mit einem lustvollen Schrei ergoss er sich in Harry und brach schwer atmend auf ihn zusammen.

TBC…

**Puh, ich glaubs nicht. Ich habe es geschafft. Muss sagen, dass ich durch die Lemon ein wenig unsicher gestolpert bin. War ja meine erste. Hoffe ihr fandet sie trotzdem ein wenig ‚anregend' ;)**

**Muss jetzt sagen, dass dies auch schon das vorletzte Kapitel war, dafür aber ein ziemlich langes (für meine Verhältnisse) Das letzte wird sich dann wohl auch etwas Länge ziehen, nur wann das sein wir? Ich weiß s noch nicht, erstmal muss ich sehen, dass ich Javascript und XML und so nen Scheiß auf die Reihe bekomme.**

**So, wie wird es weitergehen? Wird Harry jetzt endlich für immer glücklich? Wird er wieder zurück müssen? Oder war doch alles nur ein Traum? Bleibt dran, wenn es weitergeht mit Tür zu meinen Herzen**


	5. Wohin das Herz ihn führt

**Hallooooooooooooooooooo verlegen zu Boden guckt Ich weiß ich weiß… nach so langer Zeit wie kann ich es da noch wagen wieder aufzutauchen… seufz**

**Hatte nen sehr schlechtes Jahr hinter mir und ganz andere Probleme als diese story fertig zu bekommen… sorryyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Aber nun letztendlich ist es ja geschafft! Hier ist das letzte Chapi **

**Wenn sich jemand von meinen früheren Chapis noch mal hierher verirren sollte… vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch das ich mal gesagt hab die Story wird sad… naja, mittlerweile hat sich mein Leben so positiv verändert das ich Harry doch nicht leiden lassen wollte **

**Ansonsten muss ich vorwarnen… durch meine lange Abstinenz hat mein Stil seeeehr gelitten. Das Chap ist meiner Meinung nicht soooo gut… naja aber ich find doch recht herzlich…**

**Aber nun viel Spaß und habt mit Stil und Fehlerquote bitte nachsicht **

**Wohin das Herz ihn führt**

**oooOOOooo**

Mit einem lustvollen Schrei ergoss er sich in Harry und brach schwer atmend auf ihn zusammen.

**oooOOOooo**

Für einen Augenblick verweilten sie so ohne sich zu regen. Schließlich kam wieder etwas Leben in Draco. Langsam hob er den Kopf an um Harry anzusehen. Dieser hatte noch einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. Ein friedlicher und glücklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Wunderschönging es Draco durch den Kopf. Sachte senkte er den Kopf um Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Dieser erwiderte ihn so sanft und gefühlvoll, dass ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in Dracos Bauch zu flattern begangen.

Gedankenverloren gaben sie sich leichten Zärtlichkeiten hin. Sanfte Küsse, schüchterne Berührungen... tief versanken sie in den jeweils anderen Augen. Für beide war es ein Moment vollkommenen Glücks und es kam ihnen so vor als würden sie irgendwo in Raum und Zeit schweben.

Es wurde bereits Abend als beide aus ihrer Trance des Glücks erwachten. Ein kühler Hauch strich ihnen über die Haut und ein leichtes frösteln strich über ihre Körper.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen. Dad und Sirius vermissen uns sicher schon.", meinte Harry schließlich mit einem noch immer verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Ja da hast du sicher recht", seufzte Draco und hauchte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Gemächlich suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zogen sich an. Noch einen Moment verweilten sie in einer innigen Umarmung am See während die Sonne langsam versank und sich ein buntes Farbenspiel am Himmel abzeichnete. Sie teilten einen letzten, tiefen Kuss, bevor sie Hand in Hand zurück zum Haus der Potters schlenderten. Den ganzen Weg über sprachen sie kein Wort. Sie genossen einfach die Hand des anderen in der eigenen, die Nähe des anderen.

In der sanften Abenddämmerung zeichnete sich schließlich das Haus von Harrys Eltern ab. In der Küche brannte bereits Licht. Auf der Terrasse blieben beide nochmal stehen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und versanken abermals in einem tiefen Kuss. Es fiel ihnen schwer sich voneinander zu trennen um letztendlich das Haus zu betreten.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Geruch des Essens kam ihnen bereits aus der Küche entgegen und erst jetzt bemerkten sie was für einen tierischen Hunger sie hatten. Müde aber glücklich betraten sie die Kühe wo James und Sirius sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Mit einem einfachen 'Hi' begrüßte die beiden Jungen sie und gingen zum Tisch um sich zu setzen. Doch kaum saßen sie am Tisch irritierte Harry das breite Grinsen von Sirius und machte ihn nervös.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragte er seinen Patenonkel skeptisch „Ist was?"

Sirius grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und ein seltsames Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen.

„Nein nichts, was soll sein? Ich wunder mich nur warum du so komisch gehst...biste vom Besen gefallen?" Sirius konnte sein grinsen nicht mal aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Er konnte sich sehr wohl denken das Harry nicht vom Besen gefallen war.

Harry wurde rot wie ein Heuler und sah beschämt zu Boden. Hätten sie doch irgendwas wie Gleitcreme benutzt. Man war das peinlich...

„Joa, irgendwie schon.", nuschelte er leicht unverständlich in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und mied konsequent den Blick zu Draco und seinem Patenonkel.

James hatte sich die ganze Zeit aufopfernd dem Essen gewidmet und sich nicht umgedreht. Ihm fiel es im Gegensatz zu Sirius viel schwerer sich zusammen zu reißen um angesichts der peinlich betroffenen Gesichter des frischen Paares nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Ist Mum schon wieder zurück?", fragte Harry schließlich um diese peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Oh hallo Liebling da seit ihr ja wieder.", begrüßte sie Lilly fröhlich wie aufs Stichwort. Unter dem Arm hatte sie einen Stapel Pergamentrollen.

„Dumbledore und ich haben eine Weile die alten Archive durchwühlt und in den Aufzeichnungen von Gryffindor zum Bau von Hogwarts auch was gefunden." Sie ließ die Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch fallen und breitete eine sehr alt aussehende darüber aus.

„Hier, der Abschnitt ist es. Die „Tür der Wünsche", oder auch „Tür zum Herzen".", erzählte sie aufgeregt und deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf die betreffende Zeile.

„Tür zum Herzen?", fragten Harry und Draco aus einem Mund.

Lilly musste schmunzeln, die beiden Jungen schienen sich sehr schnell sehr nahe gekommen zu sein um sich so gut zu verstehen.

„Ja, genau. Es ist eine versteckte Tür, in einer unscheinbaren Kammer. Diese Tür zeigt sich nur wenn sich jemand vor ihr befindet der einen sehr starken und tiefen Wunsch in seinem Herzen trägt. Wenn derjenige dann diese Tür öffnet und sie durchschreitet wird er in die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches gelangen.", erklärte sie den vier Männern.

Ein Moment der nachdenklichen Stille folgte.

„Das heißt...das heißt also, das dies hier mein sehnlichster Wunsch ist und eine Art Traum oder magische Realität ist in der ich mich befinde?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Nun ja, nicht ganz. Du hast recht das dies hier eine magisch erschaffene Realität ist, die nach deinem Wunsch erschaffen wurde. Sozusagen eine Parallelwelt die nach deinen Vorstellungen geschaffen wurde. Aber... wenn du 24 Stunden hier verbringst wird diese magische Welt zu einer realen Parallelwelt. Was bedeutet diese Welt hier bleibt bestehen und du kannst nicht mehr zurück in deine alte Welt.", versuchte Lilly zu verdeutlichen.

Wieder Stille, nur diesmal bedrückter. Harry starrte gedankenverloren auf das Pergament. Alle anderen in Rau sahen Harry an.

„Und was passiert mit der alten Welt in der ich bisher lebte?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nun, deine alte Welt bleibt bestehen wie sie ist, nur ohne dich. Du wirst für die Menschen dort für immer spurlos verschwunden sein.", meinte Lilly  
In Harrys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er könnte hier bleiben. Hier in dieser wunderbaren Welt .Als ein ganz normaler Junge. Mit Menschen die ihn liebten. Seinen Eltern, seinem Paten und... und mit Draco. Aber dort, jenseits dieser Tür, in seinem alten Leben. Dort würde sich nichts ändern. Bedeutete das nicht das Ron und Hermine dort sein würden? Sie würden doch sicher anfangen ihn zu suchen? Doch würden sie ihn nie finden...  
Und Voldemort. Voldemort...? Er würde weiter seinen Krieg führen...es wäre niemand da der sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnte... kein auserwählter, kein Junge der lebt...

Aber Dumbledore, er war noch da, könnte er nicht Voldi besiegen? Würde er ihm nicht Einhalt gebieten können? Wenn nicht, dann... dann würden alle sterben die ihm dort je etwas bedeutet haben, vor allem Ron und Hermine, sie würden sterben ohne zu wissen was mit ihm geschehen wäre... vielleicht wäre es auch seine, Harry´s Schuld, weil er der Prophezeiung aus dem Weg gegangen waren...

„Ron und Hermine", flüsterte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Wie bitte Schatz?", fragte seine Mutter ihn liebevoll.

Harry hob seinen Blick und sah seine Mutter mit feuchten Augen an.

„Ron und Hermine, wenn ich hier bleibe... ich... wäre ich dann Schuld wenn sie sterben würden? Sie werden mich suchen... und Voldemort... er wird sie alle töten...", stammelte der schwarz haarige Jungen unter Tränen.

Alle sahen betreten zu Boden. Sie erinnerten sich an das schwere Los, das der Junge in seinem alten Leben zu tragen hatte und sie verstanden vor welch schwerer Entscheidung er jetzt stand.

Entweder er blieb hier bei ihnen und lebte ein Leben das er sich immer gewünscht hatte und überließ seinen Freunden ihr Schicksal. Oder er würde zurück gehen und diesen Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Dunkelheit weiterführen und dabei vielleicht sein Leben verlieren.

Lilly ging zu ihrem Sohn und zog ihn sanft in ihre Arme. Beruhigend strich sie ihm durch die Haare und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. James trat ebenfalls zu seiner Familie und legte Harry seine Hand liebevoll auf Harrys Schulter.

„Harry Schatz, du stehst jetzt vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Einer Entscheidung die ich dir nur zu gern abnehmen würde, aber das kann ich nicht. Nur du kannst deinem Herzen folgen. Ich kann dir nur sagen das du deinem Herzen folgen sollst und das wir immer hinter dir stehen werden egal wie du dich entscheidest. Wir werden dich immer lieben. Egal ob magieerschaffene Realität oder nicht. Sei dir dessen immer bewusst.", sprach Lilly beruhigend auf den weinenden Harry ein.

Das Beben seines Körpers war stärker geworden und er schluchzte laut. Harry spürte wie seine Eltern ihn liebevoll drückten. Langsam beruhigte er sich und das Beben und Schluchzen ebbte ab.

Schließlich sah er mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen in die Runde. Seine Eltern sahen ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. Sirius lächelte ihm mit einem aufmunternden Nicken zu. Dann blieb sein Blick an Draco hängen. Dieser sah in ohne jede Regung an. Alles in Harry verkrampfte sich. Dieser Blick, das ist der Blick den Draco in seiner Welt perfekt beherrschte. Was dachte dieser gerade?

Langsam änderte sich der Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht. Die Züge wurden weicher, Tränen sammelten sich in den grauen Augen und seine Unterlippe bebte etwas.

„Ich...dieser andere Draco...ich weiß nicht warum er so ist... aber... ich... ich will nicht das du gehst..aber... aber... die scheinen dich zu brauchen... also... also du... vielleicht...", stammelte Draco mit belegter Stimme vor sich hin.

„Ich denke wir sollten schon mal den Tisch im Esszimmer decken. Ihr Männer wollt mir doch sicher helfen, nicht war?", meinte Lilly plötzlich an James und Sirius gewannt.

Die bedien Männer verstanden sofort. Harry und Draco brauchten einen Moment allein um sich zu besprechen.

Mit essen und Geschirr beladen machten sich die drei Erwachsenen also auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.  
Einen Moment herrschte beklommenes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Schülern.

„Draco?", meinte Harry schließlich sanft an den Blonden gewannt.

Draco starrte auf die Tischdecke. Er war um einige Spuren blasser und leise Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter.

„Ich... es tut mir Leid... ich habe kein Recht mich bei dir einzumischen.", stammelte er schließlich betreten.

„Draco, schon gut. Ich... deine Meinung ist mir wichtig. Bitte.", versuchte er Draco zu ermuntern.

„Harry, der Tag heute mit dir war der schönste in meinem Leben. Ich hab mich noch nie so wohl mit jemanden gefühlt.. Es ist zwar egoistisch, aber ich will nicht das du gehst. Andererseits... andererseits, scheinen deine Freunde dir dort sehr wichtig zu sein. Und du scheinst sehr wichtig für diese Welt zu sein. Deine Eltern haben echt. Du solltest deinem Herzen folgen. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und vielleicht... wenn der Draco dort zumindest ein wenig so ist wie ich, dann... dann wird auch er erkennen was für ein wundervoller Mensch du bist und... und sich ebenso Rettungslos in dich verlieben wie ich."

Draco war während des Sprechens ein wenig rot vor Verlegenheit geworden, hatte er dem Gryffindor doch gerade seine Liebe gestanden.

Harry wurde ganz warm ums Herz als er den blonden so schüchtern dasitzen sah. Die Wangen leicht gerötet, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Ein Engel der für ihn vor knapp 24 Stunden noch die Brut des Teufels gewesen war. Dieser Gedanke vertieb das wohlige Gefühl und versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich. Sollte er zurück gehen würde er etwas verlieren was er in den letzten Stunden so lieben und schätzen gelernt hatte.

Ein Druck an seiner Hand ließ Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken hochschrecken. Als er aufsah, sah er direkt in Dracos graue Augen die ihn voller Wärme entgegen blickten. Ein sanftes, aufmunterndes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich will dich nicht zurücklassen.", hauchte Harry mit heiserer Stimme, seine Gedanken aus.

Ein schmerzliches Lächeln flog über Dracos Gesicht.

„Und ich möchte nicht zurück bleiben... aber du liebst doch auch deine Freunde, nicht war? Und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe ist da dieser wahnsinnige Mutant der alle umbringen will und der einzige der sich ihm in den Weg stellen kann bist du, richtig?"

Harry nickte zaghaft.

Einen Moment lang herrschte wieder Stille, dann streckte Harrys Mutter ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Mögt ihr essen kommen?", fragte sie sanft.

Etwas mechanisch erhob sich Harry und folgte Lilly ins Esszimmer. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

**oooOOOooo**

Während des Essens versuchten die Erwachsenen eine etwas entspanntere Atmosphäre zu schaffen indem sie ausgelassen lustige Anekdoten zum Besten gaben. Doch Harry war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft um zu zuhören. Er stand vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Plötzlich hallte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch nur kurz. Er dachte schön er würde verrückt werden, als plötzlich wieder ein wispern zu hören war. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Flüstern und konnte plötzlich deutlich Ron und Hermines fröhliche Stimmen hören die lachend und sanft seinen Namen riefen „Harry" langsam mischten sich auch die Stimmen der anderen Gryffindors dazu. Alle riefen ihn bei seinem Namen.

Unter all diesen rufen hörte er plötzlich Dumbledore heraus. 

„Du musst dich entscheiden Harry, zwischen den leichten Weg und dem richtigen."

Es wäre wirklich einfacher hier zu bleiben und endlich richtig glücklich zu sein. Schließlich hatte er auch das Recht dazu auch einmal glücklich zu sein und sein Leben zu genießen ohne das ständig jemand nach diesem trachtete... aber... war es richtig seinen Freunden einfach den Rücken zu zukehren und sie sich selbst zu überlassen. Mit der großen Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie sterben würden?

Er zuckte plötzlich einmal mehr an diesem Tag zusammen als r eine warme Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. Wieder war es Draco der ihn aus seiner Trance holte. Über seine Gedanken hatte Harry nicht mitbekommen das das Essen schon längst beendet war und der Tisch bereits abgeräumt. Schweigsam folgte er Draco ins Wohnzimmer wo seine Familie sich bereits vor dem Kamin versammelt hatte und auf die beiden Schüler wartete.

Harry setzte sich zwischen seine Eltern, wo seine Mutter ihn auch gleich in ihre Arme zog.

„Mein armer Schatz, ich weiß es ist nicht leicht für dich, aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hast du dich schon entschieden?", fragte sie sanft und strich ihrem Sohn mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Strubbelhaare. Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen und genoss dieses warme Gefühl das er dabei empfand und zog wohlig dem warmen, süßen Geruch seiner Mutter ein, damit er sich immer daran erinnern konnte.

Dann befreite er sich langsam aus den Armen seiner Mutter und lächelte sie dankbar an. Anschließend wand er den Blick zu seinem Vater der ihn sogleich ebenfalls in seine Arme zog und ihn kurz drückte und ihn dann aufmunternd zulächelte, was Harry schief erwiderte.

Schließlich holte er tief Luft und schloss die Augen, so als wäre es leichter seine Entscheidung zu fällen wenn er nichts sah.

„ich habe mich entschlossen...", begann er leise und brüchig, brach ab und räusperte sich kurz.

Dann fuhr er mit kräftigerer Stimme fort:" Ich hatte heute den schönsten Tag meines Lebens. Einen Tag von dem ich immer geträumt habe...diesen Tag werde ich nie vergessen und die Erinnerung wird mir stets genug Kraft geben um dunklere Tage zu durchstehen. Dunklere Tage die ich gewiss erleben werde, denn ich habe mich entschlossen mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Zu viele Menschen sind schon gestorben um mein Leben zu schützen. Es wäre grausam von mir diese Opfer mit Füßen zu treten. Zudem kann ich meine Freunde dort nicht im Stich lassen. Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Es wäre feige mich hier zu verstecken und es mir leicht zu machen."

Betretende Stille herrschte. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden umschlossen ihn seine Eltern in einer Umarmung.

„Wir haben uns gedacht das dies deine Entscheidung sein würde. Du bist ein guter und großherziger Junge. Wir werden dich immer lieben und im Geiste stets bei dir sein.", sagte Lilly mit tränen erstickter Stimme.

Anschließend zog Sirius ihn an sich um ihn zu drücken. „Das ist unser Harry und ein wahrer Gryffindor. Ich hab dich lieb.", flüsterte er ihm mit brüchiger Stimme ins Ohr.

„Wir warten oben in deinem Zimmer auf dich Harry. Verabschiedet euch in ruhe voneinander.", meinte James an Harry gewandt und ging mit den anderen beiden vor nach oben.

Nun standen Harry und Draco allein im Wohnzimmer und eine unangenehme Stille lag über ihnen. Harry fürchtete sich seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sehen, weil er dort Schmerz und Trauer erwartete. Doch als Draco ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn legte und ihn zwang auf zusehen, sah er ein trauriges, aber doch sanftes Lächeln in diesem hübschen Gesicht.

„Wie deine Familie bereits sagte... wir haben nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Du wirst mir sehr fehlen... ich... ich liebe Dich.", sagte Draco leise aber deutlich.

Ein strahlen glitt über Harrys Gesicht und er umarmte den blonden stürmisch.

„Ich liebe dich auch Draco.", hauchte er glücklich und besiegelte dieses Geständnis mit einem innigen Kuss. Sie küssten sich hingebungsvoll und klammerten sich aneinander wie ertrinkende. Die Welt um sie herum schien zu verblassen so das es für einen kurzen aber kostbaren Moment nur sie beide und ihre tiefen Gefühle gab.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an bevor sie Hand in Hand die Treppen hochstiegen zu Harrys Zimmer.

Die Erwachsenen hatten sich um seinen Schrank verteilt und lächelten ihnen Entgegen. Das Lächeln der drei wurde noch breiter als sie sahen das die Hände der beiden Jungen eng ineinander verschlungen waren.

„So... also... wie komm ich wieder zurück?", wollte Harry wissen und versuchte dabei gelassen zu klingen ob wohl ein großer Eisklumpen in seinem Magen lag.

„Nun, das ist nicht ganz so einfach. Du musst auf den selben Weg zurück wie du her gekommen bist. Du musst es dir von Herzen wünschen.", erklärte ihm Lilly.

Es war als würde Harry alles aus dem Gesicht fallen. Er sollte es sich vom Herzen wünschen. Nun, das war alles andere als Leicht und die Zeit lief ihm davon.

Draco legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Harry, es ist ganz leicht. Denk an deine Freunde. Wünsch dir einfach zu ihnen zurück zu kommen.", flüsterte der Blonde ihm zu.

Harrys Magen krampfte, doch der Slytherin hatte recht. Ron und Hermine. Er wollte zu ihnen zurück. Und auch irgendwie zu dem anderen Draco um zu sehen ob sein Draco nicht recht hatte und doch etwas liebenswertes unter dieser Eismaske steckte.

Dankbar zog er Draco in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal sanft zum Abschied.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel.", wisperte er ihm zu „Ich dich auch.", antwortete Draco atemlos und mit einem Lächeln.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Blick in die Augen des anderen trennten sie sich langsam von einander. Dann ging Harry zu seinen Eltern auf die Tür seines Schranks zu.

„Du machst das schon mein Junge.", munterte James ihn auf.

„Okay Harry, konzentriere dich auf deinen Wunsch.", sagte Lilly mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich und suchte tief in seinem Herzen seine Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine, und es schien zu funktionieren. Bei den Gedanken an seine besten Freunde wurde ihm ganz warm und Herz und Glücksgefühle breiteten sich in seinem Bauch au. Was ihn überraschte war das auch das Bild des anderen Draco in Hogwarts sich dazwischen mischte. Und plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnsüchtiger als wieder zurück zu Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts.

Etwas zögerlich öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah fragend zu seiner Mutter.

„Und jetzt? Ich mein ... hats funktioniert?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Das werden wir gleich wissen. Du musst in den Schrank und wenn du dort durch die Tür wieder hinausgehst und zurück in Hogwarts bist, dann ja, dann hat es funktioniert.", erklärte Willy mit einem Lächeln.

Zögerlich öffnete Harry die Tür zu seinem Schrank und ging hinein, dann drehte er sich wieder um um einen letzten Blick auf die Menschen zu werfen die er liebte.

„Mum, Dad, Sirius, ich möchte euch für alles danken was ihr hier und dort für mich getan habt. Ihr fehlt mir alle sehr. Ich liebe euch.", sagte Harry während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

„Wir lieben dich auch Harry. Komm gut an und glaub immer an dich. Du schaffst das schon.", hauchte James mit brüchiger Stimme und Lilly und Sirius nickten zustimmend. Auch ihnen gingen einige Tränen verloren.

„Und Draco. Danke! Danke das ich diese Seite von dir kennen lernen und lieben lernen durfte. Es war sehr schön mit dir. Ich werde versuchen diese Seite auch an dem 'anderen Draco' zu entdecken. Ich liebe dich mein Engel.", wandte sich der Gryffindor dann an Draco.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Mach´s gut und viel Erfolg mit meinem 'bösen Ich'", grinste der blonde etwas schief.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln und vielen Tränen in den Augen schloss Harry langsam die Tür des Schranks und atmete tief durch. Was jetzt... er sah noch immer das Licht seines Zimmers unter der Tür durchdringen und hörte das Schniefen seiner Familie. Traurig schloss er die Augen. Hatte es doch nicht funktioniert? Dabei wollte er doch wieder zurück. Verzweifelt lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter sich. Doch die fühlte sich plötzlich komisch an. Irgendwie... hölzern. Er öffnete die Augen und sah das er an einer Tür gelehnt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und blinzelte durch einen Spalt. Hinter der Tür war es recht dunkel. Einige Fackeln erhellten spärlich einen Gang. Es sah aus wie in einem Schloss. Gebaut aus groben, großen Steinen. Hogwarts! Harry öffnete die Tür ganz und trat in den Korridor. Eindeutig, er war zurück. Ein schmerzliches Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. Er hatte seine Familie hinter sich gelassen... und Draco. Ein letztes Mal wollte er zurück blicken, doch da wo die Tür zu seinem Zimmer gewesen war, war nun nur noch eine kalte, nackte Steinmauer. Er fühlte einen kurzen Stich in seinem Herzen.

Doch dann überwand er sich und rannte durch die Gänge Hogwarts zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors. Als er den Schlafsaal betrat fiel sein Blick auf Ron der schnarchend in seinem Bett lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt. Neville lag ruhig da und hatte Trevor an sich gedrückt. Bei Seamus Bett stockte er, er war nicht da. Erschrocken sah er nach Dean und beruhigte sich auch gleich wieder, Da lag Seamus, dicht gedrängt in Deans Arme. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Ja er würde kämpfen. Für junge Liebe wie die ihre, für alle seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine und auch für einen Draco Malfoy.

Erschöpft legte er sich ins Bett, dachte aber noch lange nach über dieses wundervolle Geschenk in Form eines wundervollen Tages. Und mit Dracos Bild vor Augen fiel er schließlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten morgen wurde er durch wildes Rütteln geweckt. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und sah Ron breit grinsend auf ihm rumhüpfen.

„Aufwachen Harry, es gibt Frühstück.", flötete sein bester Freund fröhlich.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln schlurfte Harry ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Nun war er überzeugt davon das es da richtige war zurück zu kommen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete bereits Hermine auf die beiden die sie fröhlich begrüßte. Doch als Ron und Hermine auf den Ausgang zusteuern wollte hielt Harry die beiden an ihren Umhangärmeln fest und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Ich hab euch beiden sehr gern und ich werde immer für euch da sein.", hauchte er leise.

Nachdem beide erst etwas steif und überrascht waren erwiderten sie Harrys Umarmung.

„Wissen wir doch Mann, und wir sind auch immer für dich da.", grinte Ron.

„Wir haben dich sehr gern Harry und werden immer an deiner Seite sein.", flüsterte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie schnell verschämt wegwischte.

Einige Sekunden standen sie dort und sahen sich schweigend an. Sie alle verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Dann gingen sie durch das Portraitloch und in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Doch bevor sie die große Halle betreten konnten hörten sie eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich schnarren.

„Oh unser goldenes Gryffindor-Trio. Nein wie süß, seid ihr etwa ein dreier-Pärchen? Oder nehmt ihr Potter aus Mitleid mit ins Bett weil der eh keine bekommt?", höhnte Draco ganz Malfoy like.

Hermine zog den wütenden Ron gleich weiter um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Harry drehte sich um und sah Malfoy an. Dieser wich für einen Moment erstaunt zurück, gewann die Fassung aber gleich wieder. Harry schien nicht im geringsten Wütend oder verletzt oder sonst was. Er sah Draco einfach an, beinahe schon freundlich, und dann lächelte der doch tatsächlich auch noch leicht. Das war für den Blonden noch entwaffnender als alle Worte.

„Guten Morgen Draco. Schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte Harry den Slytherin. Und er schien es ernst zu meinen.Wirklich ernst.

Draco schien sehr verunsichert und anscheinend überlegte er ob der Goldjunge ihn nur verarschen wollte oder es ernst meinte. Doch dann straffte er sich wieder und ging an dem Gryffindor vorbei in die große Halle.

Was jedoch keiner mitbekam außer Harry war das Draco ihm im vorbei gehen etwas zuflüsterte.

„Morgen Harry.", wisperte Draco kaum hörbar doch Harry hatte e gehört. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte auch das leichte Lächeln gesehen das die schönen Lippen des Slytherin dabei umspielte. Ein Lächeln das Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flattern lies.

Mit einem zufriedenen und glücklichen Lächeln ging nun auch Harry in die große Halle. Draco hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Im Eisprinzen-Draco war sicherlich auch irgendwo dieser wundervolle Engel der ihm das Herz gestohlen hatte. Als er am Tisch der Slytherins vorbei kam warf er einen Blick auf Draco. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und wieder umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Ein ehrliches, fröhliches Lächeln und in seinen grauen Augen glänzte etwas auf, von dem Harry meinte es in den Augen des liebevollen Draco gesehen zu haben wenn sie sich geküsst hatten.

Vielleicht hätte er einfach früher schon auf Draco zu gehen sollen.

Und jetzt wusste Harry das er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und er war sich sicher das noch andere wundervolle Tage auf ihn zukommen würden.

Ende **sniff**


End file.
